Medical School
by deanwinchestergirl79
Summary: Henry is cured now and decides to go medical school but he has to resign from school why?


**Note:**** I don't any characters and also this a fanfiction of just Henry and Teddy Altman from Grey's Anatomy and I have changed the reset of the characters.****Please enjoy the story and your reviews would mean a lot to me!**

**Chapter 1:**

After having about 90 surgeries Henry was finally cured finally this was the best day for both of them

Henry was just bought out of the operation theatre and Teddy was in the surgery when she got the news that her Husband was now out of danger and was fully cured. So, while operating she had took a relief breath and a huge smile appeared on her face she felt that she wanted to just handover this surgery to other doctors and run and go and see her husband

But, she couldn't do that because she was really needed there and it was a very important surgery Henry can wait a bit she thought to herself and also later she that he was just shifted to the ward and he probably will still be unconscious so she will there when he wakes up as Teddy wanted Henry to see her first when he opens his eyes and she wanted to be the first one to give her the good news

After almost 2 hours the surgery was complete it took more time then she expected and she was a little disappointed too because probably Henry would have opened his eyes and he would have also received the good news about his operation. So she just went to the changing room and changed into fresh clothes but she didn't wanted to meet Henry with all those small blood stains that she had from surgery she cleaned herself properly and stared walking through the corridors towards Henry's room the doctor who came in to give Teddy the good news had also told her the room number in which they were shifting Henry.

As she opened the door of room number 416 there he was laying in the Hospital bed for one last time all pale and hooked up to various machines which Teddy always hated seeing his husband hooked up to but, she stopped and thanked God as from now on she didn't have to see her husband hooked up to so many machines ever again. She also noticed that his eyes where still shut. Teddy thought to her self his he sleeping or is he hasn't woke up yet. She went outside the room and asked the nurse that whether or not Henry was awake and asking for her but the nurse replied that he still hasn't woken up and he's still unconscious.

After listing to that Teddy was a bit happy that she will get what she asked for but she was also worried that why isn't he wake yet the nurse was still standing there thinking that teddy might have some other questions for her and yes, she was right she did have some questions for her she asked

"why isn't he awake yet it been almost above 2 hours that he's out of the surgery is there any complications? "

" no ma'am there are no complications it's just that he is on lot of morphine he will be wake up soon " saying this the nurse left

Teddy entered the room and started to go through Henry's files as she didn't believe the nurse. While she was going through the files she heard some moaning sound she took a look above from the files and saw that Henry was waking up she immediately put down those files and run towards the stood on the chair which was besides the bed. Finally her husband was waking up from a successful surgery she had tears in her eyes she didn't wanted Henry to see those tears so she fought against them but she lost and the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Now, Henry's eyes were fully open and when he turned his head on the left side there she was his beautiful wife whom he loved so much

"why are you crying?" saying this he placed his hand on which the IV was attached onto his wife's hands. After which he tried to wipe the tears which were rolling down from his wife's eyes but he was unsuccessful as he couldn't raise his arm so much as wave of pain hit him and he had to place his arm again on his stomach legate it was before.

Teddy came more near to his bed and leaned forward so that her husband clan wipe her tears off and he did and they both exchanged a smile which was later converted into a kiss as Teddy leaned more forward standing from that chair and leaning more forward and then settling on that hospital bed on which is husband was and they both kissed each other till the nurse entered the room with a smile on her face and since they hurried on begin normal and teddy was on the edge of that bed she fell down and hit her head

"Oh my God Dr Teddy are you okay" the nurse run towards the teddy and offered her a helping hand

"yeah no I am fine" teddy said while standing up and taking that helping hand offered by the nurse

Henry on the other hand couldn't control his laugh and started laughing and but for Teddy it was a little awkward and she hit Henry on his shoulder slightly for laughing on her and then even she couldn't control her laughter and even she started to laugh and when she turned towards Henry she could see him in pain and suddenly the room was so quite it seemed that it was not a hospital but a examination hall. Teddy placed his hand on his shoulder and told him to just take it easy

The nurse on the other hand was doing her job she was only there to check everything and the vitals while she was going he heard her name and turned around

" Hey Stella" Henry called

" Yes" she replied

Teddy was wonder how does he even know his name and as she had newly joined this hospital even she didn't knew her name and also she was newly appointed on Henry's case

"Thank you" Henry said with a huge smile on his face

" Your welcome sir" stella replied with smile on her face too and then she left the room and left the couple alone

"Henry why did you thanked her? " Teddy asked as soon as stella left

" For taking care of me" Henry replied

"For taking care of you I always take care of you, you never thank me" Teddy said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh honey you are wife and also I thank you all the time with all those kisses I give you" Henry said in a very smoothing tone

Teddy started blushing and now she wanted to change the topic so she said

"Hey I have a good news for you, your surgery was successful and now you don't need anymore surgery you are completely okay now" Teddy said this with some much excitement and joy in her tone

" That's great I can't believe finally after 90 surgery thank God I didn't had to complete a century in surgeries " Henry said it in a joking way

As soon as he completed the statement teddy leaned and they both started kissing again and they were again interrupted not by Stella this time but by Teddy's paiger that beeped

" I have to go for a surgery with Doctor Morris I'll meet you after the surgery and also I'll speak with Dr. Patel about your surgery" Teddy said after looking at the Paiger

"okay fine and also tell Dr. Patel a big thank you on behalf of me" Henry said

Teddy kissed Henry for one last time and she left

After the surgery was over and Teddy was in the changing room to change her clothes on her way out she again met Stella but they isn't speak anything and they walked towards there destination Stella went east and Teddy went towards west after taking down steps ahead Teddy turned and called out for Stella

"Hey!" she couldn't remember the name but she knew that it started with the letter S

she tried again and then she finally remembered the name

"Hey Stella " Teddy called

Stella immediately turned back after hearing her name

"Yes doctor" she said

Then both of them walked towards each other

"Why did Henry told Thank you? " Teddy was still curious and she didn't believe what Henry had said because he had been to hospital so many times and he didn't thank any of the nurse who had taken care of him

" I guess for taking care of him" Stella said

" Come-on Stella don't lie to me I know there was something else come spill it out" Teddy said

"Dr. I am telling you it's that reason only" Stella said looking at the files she was holding

"Stella" Teddy increase little of her voice

"Okay Dr. I'll tell you but please don't tell him that I told you everything"

"You don't worry about that just tell me"

"So, Henry was awake within half an hour after the surgery and he didn't saw you there so he asked Dr. Patel about and he said that you were in a surgery and also Dr. Patel told him about the success of the surgery and after Dr. Patel left he told me to keep a check on you and inform him when you come to see him"

"why would he tell you that and why didn't he tell me that he knew about ten success of ten surgery " Teddy had a huge question mark on her face

While Teddy was in her thoughts Stella continue

"Because he knew that you will a little upset when you will see him awake and you want want him to see you first after he wakes up and also give him the good news about his surgery "

"What??" it felt like Teddy was about to cry but she told her self not in front of so many people she could cry later on but for now she wanted run to Henry's room and huge him and kiss him and show and tell him how much she loved him her thoughts were interrupted by Stella again

"Dr. are you okay? "

"yes yes I am fine thank you"

Stella continued

"So he had told me stay out side of the room as you will have questions that why he wasn't awake and he told me to say that he was still unconscious"

"Stella thank you so much" Teddy said while placing a hand on Stella's shoulder and also with a huge smile on her face but it seemed like a smile it seemed that she would cry right now

Teddy started walking towards Henry's room again and when walking she thought that her husband knew her so much even better then she knew her self and felt so lucky that she had such a caring and a loving husband

Teddy opened the door of room no. 416 she saw that Henry was already asleep so quitely went to his bed and climbed up the bed and pulled the sheet up and kissed Henry and a smile appeared on his face so he stretched out his hand and so the Teddy can place his head and sleep on his hand and Teddy did that.

The couple had the best sleep at night.

**To be continued**


End file.
